Global Positioning System (GPS) devices generate location data. The generated location data (e.g., latitude and longitude values), however, are not completely accurate. Particle filtering and Kalman filtering have both been used in an attempt to improve the accuracy of GPS location data. While these filtering techniques can be advantageous, both techniques have limitations. For example, both particle filtering and Kalman filtering do not give globally optimal solutions. Furthermore, both particle filtering and Kalman filtering typically require significant computing resources such as memory and processing time. Accordingly, there is a current need for new devices and techniques that overcome these and other deficiencies.